Sueños de un pequeña
by nicole-thegirlwhowrites
Summary: Cuatro veces en las que la comandante Paylor soñó con la libertad... Historia que participa en el reto "¿Qué significa el amor?" para el foro El diente de león


Cuatro ocasiones en las que la Comandante Paylor soñó con la libertad, y la vez que la consiguió.

Disclaimer.

Este fic particpa para el reto **¿Qué significa el amor?** para el foro **El Diente de León.**

 **Comandante Paylor/Libertad.**

 _No hay pájaro pequeño que después de alzar el vuelo, se detenga en su volar._

1\. Era apenas una niña y mi noción sobre el significado de los Gloriosos Juegos del Hambre, según el Capitolio, era nula, eso cambio a mis 10 años, cuando escuche el nombre de mi hermana mayor, ser seleccionado como el tributo femenino del distrito 8, gloriosamente seleccionada para participar en los 52° Juegos del Hambre. Cuando llegamos al Ayuntamiento del distrito, casi no hubo tiempo para despedirnos de mi hermana, los Agentes de La Paz se la llevaron casi de inmediato, la última vez que vi a mi hermana con vida.

Laila Paylor solo duro la primera noche, reunidos en la plaza del distrito, escuchamos el cañón y vimos su rostro aparecer en el cielo de la arena, esa misma noche aprendí que no descansaría hasta no conseguir la libertad que los Juegos del Hambre nos quitaban cada vez que se llevaba a uno de nosotros a esa arena, a luchar por unos ideales que nadie en el distrito compartía.

* * *

2\. A los 12 años, empecé a trabajar en la maquila, junto a mi madre y mis primos, mis tardes de juegos al borde de la cerca que dividía el distrito del bosque se acabaron, ya era una chica grande y tenía que ayudar a mejorar un poco los ingresos de la casa. Pasaba cerca de seis horas pegando botones a uniformes de Agentes de la Paz, fue ahí donde conocí a los primeros rebeldes, quienes entre canciones de protesta hacían más llevadera la tarea de zurcir botones, fue ahí donde escuche que estaban reclutando a jóvenes, y que en secreto se preparaban para un gran golpe de estado al Capitolio, esa noche al dormir, por primera vez en mucho tiempo soñé con una Panem libre.

El día siguiente, al salir de la maquila, busque a Woof, que a pesar de ser un ganador de Los Juegos del Hambre, es uno de los líderes del grupo rebelde del Distrito 8, al parecer el me reconoce al instante ya que me deja entrar a su casa, ahí observo una fotografía de mi hermana, esta fue tomada la noche en la que fue entrevistada por Caesar, él sabe por qué estoy acá, que quiero luchar por una Panem libre, se sorprende que alguien tan joven como yo sea tan pasional y decida y que sobre todo quiera hacer algo para cambiar la situación de nuestro distrito. Al despedirnos, me dice que mi hermana tenía razón, que yo soy excepcional.

* * *

3\. A mis dieciséis años, otro ser querido fue seleccionado durante la cosecha de los 58° Juegos del Hambre. A medida te acercas a la mayoría de edad, mayores son las chances de que tu nombre sea seleccionado, eso es algo que en los distritos pobres se conoce a un costo muy alto. Era un deja vu de la cosecha donde mi hermana fue seleccionada. El nombre de mi mejor amiga salió seleccionado para representar a nuestro distrito, nos conocimos en la maquila y en el grupo de chicos rebeldes que se reúnen los fines de semana con Woof, quiero creer que ella regresar al Distrito 8, que la volveré a ver y seguiremos luchando por un Panem libre de juegos sangrientos.

A todos nos toma desprevenidos la calificación que obtiene Cecelia durante las evaluaciones, es un 8.5, algo sorprendente para alguien que proviene de un distrito obrero.

Fue una sorpresa cuando sonaron los cañones el último día de los juegos, y sobre las pantallas se proyectó el rostro de Cecelia como ganadora de los 58° Juegos del Hambre, como distrito teníamos sentimientos encontrados, ser reconocidos por el Capitolio solo por una adolescente que participo en una masacre donde 23 personas murieron en una especie de circo, solo para el deleite de los sociópatas que nos gobiernan.

Las reuniones en la casa de Woof se reanudaron al regresar él y Cecelia del Tour del Vencedor, al parecer mientras los juegos se llevaban a cabo, Woof mantuvo encuentros con otros mentores, que dentro de sus distritos dirigen células de jóvenes rebeldes, discutían sobre unir fuerzas como una gran rebelión y derrocar al Capitolio y a Snow, sin embargo fue claro en una cosa, esta lucha no se daría de la noche a la mañana, tendríamos que luchar para obtener el Panem libre.

* * *

4\. Pasaron dieciséis años para ver los frutos de ese encuentro de mentores hacerse realidad, una chica del Distrito Doce, desafiaba al Capitolio, hija de mineros, sus acciones dentro de los 74° Juegos iba en contra de las reglas establecidas, abiertamente usaba el saludo de los rebeldes frente a toda Panem.

El día que anunciaron a los dos ganadores del Distrito 12, hubo una reunión de emergencia. La rebelión haba empezado, la lucha por nuestra independencia estaba en ciernes, ya el pueblo estaba cansado de ser sometidos por el Capitolio, y eso estaba a punto de cambiar. Como el Sinsajo, después de alzar en vuelo no nos detendremos en nuestro volar.

* * *

5\. Han pasado más de 10 años desde que la guerra contra el Capitolio terminó, la mitad de las personas con las que luche desde que era pequeña, se han ido, una a una me fueron arrebatadas por la guerra o los juegos, sin embargo de ellos aprendí que si es necesario morir por tus ideales tienes que hacerlo, siempre luchando del lado correcto.

La tarea más difícil cuando una guerra acaba, no es la de construir las ciudades destruidas, o difícil realmente es reconstruir la confianza en tu gente, es enseñarles a que todos somos hermanos y que no tiene sentido pelear hasta la muerte solo por defender ideales absurdos.

Puede ser un reto para nada sencillo, pero un Panem libre fue siempre un sueño que tuvimos con mi hermana, y aunque tal vez ella no esté aquí para verlo, sé que desde algún lugar ella junto con Woof y Cecelia se encuentran orgullosos de ver nuestro sueño hecho realidad.


End file.
